The holy sword
by natsu dragneel354
Summary: Solo alcanzo a ver como la magia desaparecía de la habitación de Star, se sentía confundido, algo... vacío, a Marco Díaz no le agradaba esta sensación/ Starco - Rating T por si las dudas


por un problema en el Word no puedo subirlo con cursiva ni negrita sin que todo se vaya a la chingada, asi que lo estoy haciendo en el bloc de notas en este momento, si se preguntan que pasara con los otros, tal vez les de un rework completo, desde lo poco que tengo hasta donde lo deje

Espero que les guste

\- dialogo entre personajes -

\- "pensamientos" -

(notas del autor)

prologo

Marco Diaz, un adolescente con pelo casta o, piel oscura, usando una sudadera roja con unos jeans azules y unas converse color caf , mejor amigo de Star Butterfly, novio de Jackie Lynn Thomas, se encontraba en un estado de shock al ver como su mejor amiga se le hab a declarado para despu s irse sin ning n tipo de explicaci n a Mewni.

En eso pens Que era lo que sent a por Star?, Era tan solo amistad? o era algo mas fuerte?, no lo sabia, su cabeza estaba revuelta y solo quer a respuestas que su ser no pod a formular.

\- No - al darse cuenta que el posiblemente no la volver a a ver, eso ni pensarlo, ahora el tenia sus tijeras dimensionales y ahora la buscar a - no te libraras tan f cil de mi, Star -

fue a su habitaci n, busco en los cajones y ah estaban, unas tijeras con mango gris negruzco, despu s de 16 a os apagando a cada una de las Expo que se dispersaron a trabes de las dimensiones el logro gan rselas

\- A donde crees que vas? - pregunto algo enojada Jackie - crees que te dejaremos ir solo? - Marco observo que detr s de Jackie estaban todos sus amigos

\- Si contesto haber obl game? que dir as? - Marco noto un deje de - mira, esto es un problema Mio y de Star, la note un poco preocupada, lo mas seguro es que este en problemas o quiz s peor, lo ultimo que quiero es llevarlos al peligro, asi que esto lo hare solo

\- Ese es el problema!, tambien somos amigos de Star - grito Jackie - Ademas estaremos m s seguros si vamos juntos

\- Pero este es mi problema - Declar el chico - ademas me estoy retrasando, lo mas posible es que esten en alerta maxima y no quiero que me empalen apenas salga del portal -

\- No pienso dejar que vayas solo apestorpe - expreso Ponyhead - ella es mi mejor amiga y ella es la que me saco de Santa Olga, en este momento yo podria estar como un zombie con modales de princesa -

\- yo pienso que si se fue lo podriamos dejar ser, dijo que tal vez volveria no? - opino ferguson, todos lo miraron con un poco de enojo, pero por dentro sabian que tenia solo un poco de razon, Quienes eran para objetar sobre su desici n?.

\- Como tambien dijo que tal vez nunca - Contradijo Alfonzo - deberias ir a buscarla amigo -

\- Debo pensarlo - Todos pensar n que habian hecho dudar a Marco - Necesito estar solo -

\- Ok, pero entrega la tijera - Janna no pod a confiar en que apenas salieran de la habitaci n el se quedara quieto -

\- Ok, si con esto quedas conforme - Marco le entrego las tijeras - ahora salgan -

En el mismo instante que Marco le entrego las tijeras a Janna, empezaron a salir uno por uno, jackie salio ultima, dio una mirada hacia Marco, sent a una peque a presi n en el pecho, tal vez era preocupaci n de la salud mental de su novio, tal vez se preocupaba de su amiga Star o eran celos de como Marco har a cualquier cosa por Star, cuando sal o escucho enseguida la puerta cerrandose con pestillo, solo suspiro y bajo al primer piso

Con Marco

\- "creo que la runa no durara tanto es mejor que me apresure" - Abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado, para no alertar a los demas, fue a su habitaci n y tomo su mochila de viaje para 3 dias empezo a poner, 7 latas de comida, un abrelatas, un cambio de ropa y 5 botellas de agua , no se arriesgaria a no comer nada en una semana y encontrarse con un monstruo de ludo

en el tiempo que estuvo ganandose su tijera, aprendio a ser mas precavido en cuanto a supervivencia, Viajar ligero y llevar lo esencial, esperara a encontrar una espada o una daga en Mewni - "La Runa debe estar por acabar" - esperaba no tener que despedirse, le harian las cosas mas dificiles

Abrio el portal y se dirigio hacia Mewni.

\- MARCO TU MALDITO HIJO DE - Gritaba Ponyhead furiosa al ver que lo unico que les habia pasado era una simple pluma.

Con Marco

\- Donde chingados estoy! - Todo era hermoso, pero ese no era el destino que el penso, se encontraba en algo parecido a un templo, grandes pilares sosteniendo el techo, todo era color marfil excepto el piso que era del mismo color del pasto, y en medio de esa sala se encontraba un altar, con lo que parecia el mango de una espada descansando en ella, tenia que apresurarse, pero la curiosidad pudo mas, el mango era de una espada de la era medieval, tenia adornos parecidos a alas de angeles con una gema azul uniendo todo, no dudo ni un segundo y la tomo, por un momento sintio como su cuerpo empezo a arder, sintio el fuego de los infiernos corriendo por sus venas, por un momento penso en suicidarse con el mismo mango, pero enseguida se le fue ese pensamiento por otro, aun no sabia que le hab a ocurrido a Star y no queria que esto tan solo terminara sin siquiera empezar, tomo el mango con ambas manos, y dio un grito barbarico digno solo del mismo leonidas, del mango empezo a crecer una hoja de color blanco puro, con detalles de oro, la hoja a la vista media unos 70cm, unos 5 de ancho, la hoja emitia una sensacion de cortar lo que sea, Marco al no soportar mas dolor, se desmayo.

\- Quien diria que un misero humano seria el portador de aquella espada?, espero no sea un cobarde - se preguntaba en voz alta una sombra detras de uno de los pilares

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y corte este seria un gran prologo que hice en un momento de inspiraci n en lo que llega la 3ra temporada estare subiendo capitulos cada vez que pueda

buenas noches, los pastores


End file.
